Falling Beneath the Sea
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?
1. Chapter 1

**New story,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: I may have kind of sort of really tweaked Percy's character...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter One, Fallen

St. Leisure Science Laboratory is known for their testing in animals as to increase human life capacity and resistance to radiation from nuclear attacks. However everyone outside of the influence of the lab is unaware of the human testing going on in the very bottom floor of the lab where nine human subjects have been held.

Nine subjects sentenced to the chilling hands of the mad scientists who just love to twist their genes into all types of forms not even seeing them with hearts and souls, hell, they're not even seen as animals but as...things. Each child was brought to the lab at a toddler's age from ranging from months old up to three, giving them no memories of their previous life.

Every one of the nine children were given a name according to their number.

1) Alpha

2) Rabbit

3) Monk

4) Ghost

5) Blackjack

6) Bloody Mary

7) Fang

8) Lucky

9) Fallen Angel

Subject 1 was the first child tested to mutate with the genes of a wolf, an alpha wolf. However when subject reached the age of six the animal side of the genes sent him into a wild fury, killing two guards and a lab assistant resulting in the subject's termination.

Subject 2 was proven rather hopeful while trying to enhance the female's genes into an increase of speed and flexibility. However the results were unexpected seeing a rather hideous creature what appeared more half rabid that rabbit forcing in yet another subject's termination.

Subject 3 scientist tested to see if a human could backtrack into the species originally thought which were of the apes, in this monkeys. Unfortunately for the scientists they received a monkey in place of a child. Though a rather intelligent creature it was placed in with the other apes on the top floor to be sent away to the local zoo.

Subject 4 is one of the oddest of the children, a child that was tested for invisibility only to be able to influence electricity such as light circuits. It had been believed a success until the child of seven lost it's mind and was howling like nothing heard before. Another subject lead to be terminated.

Subject 5 was tested on later in age when it turned ten of age, but when tested on with the venom of a rattlesnake and cobra to see if the two poisons would fight over control instead it resulted in the subject in a permentant seizing state. Subject has been terminated.

Subject 6 they called Mary, but after testing her blood with the mix of multiple bloods of a tiger lead to a sort of paranoid state of the child of four, constantly muttering about 'pretty rosy red' leading to the subject's termination.

Subject 7 they took the calcium and blood of a shark and surgically implanted the flesh inside the subject. This resulted in the subject's teeth sharpening into sharp fangs that even once removed will regenerate. However do to the inability to breath oxygen or water but rather a gas of the two the subject has been put under comatose in a marine laboratory central.

Subject 8 favored to be called lucky. The one and only subject that seemed to completely faze through all tests in flying colors until charged in a failed experiment electrocuting subject leading to it's ultimate death.

And lastly subject 9... To be truthful after the other eight failed subjects they honestly expected this subject to be any better. Subject nine had been brought to them from the near orphanage after its birth mother had been killed in a home-break in. The father is unknown and otherwise unimportant to them however the subject is also quite peculiar. At the age of three the subject had been implanted with the blood, genes, and even a few bones of a common grey wolf. However the subject hadn't well reacted to it, so in the next year they changed the implants to that of a crow's genes. Nothing had changed in the subjects form but hadn't reacted badly to the changes so they had left the child be. That is until 2001 when the child turned 8, we found the subject vomiting in it's cage, before it's bones slowly shattered and it's body reformed into a large 12ft wolf.

When tested on they discovered it's senses surpassed a common wolf's up into a human's intelligence or possibly higher. Subject seemed to be able to control the Lycan side through tests deeming the subject successful. Nothing really changed with the subject until the next year, when scientists found it screaming in it's cage as wings protruded from it's back covered in it's blood. Tests proved the subject could control both forms yet could not combine neither forms into one.

Nothing else had been happening so subject nine was placed in a basement surrounded by 3 guards as to ensure it couldn't escape. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time...

* * *

><p>2007<p>

Percy Jackson was now 14, having lived in a laboratory for the past 12 years of his life with a bunch of gawking mad scientists watching his every move 24/7. He had been fed and kept hydrated but the constant time of being in a cell his entire life turned his skin a ghostly white. His hair was a midnight black followed by his practically glowing emerald green eyes. He was just reaching 6ft tall wearing torn up black jeans leaving his torso and feet unclothed.

Personally he was just grateful they allowed him to even wear pants when he hit the age of nine. It was just about when they were finishing up the constant pricking of needles in his skin, the white-coats didn't even give him to sight of animal but a-a thing!

But what did he care? His parents abandoned him and shoved him in this place. If he didn't eat or do what he's told then the guards get a bit rough with him. Boy, they just loved hitting him with their batons didn't they? Sighing the boy looked up staring blankly at the cameras in the wall that were surveying him before turning back to staring at the wall in front of him.

Gods, he didn't even know what the sky looked like. All he's ever seen was his cell, the lab, and the constant black brick by fucking boring brick. He's been told he's intelligent, well the white-coats say he's intelligent to the other white-coats but never actually acknowledge him. He's fortunate to at least know how to speak, courtesy of being around the place for so bloody long.

But at least he hadn't been deemed a failure and terminated like the others. Yes, he knew of the other subjects. And that he Perseus is known as subject nine, or even the 'fallen angel'. A bit ridiculous in his opinion but he knew why they said that.

Protruding from the boy's back were folded huge midnight black wings. He remembered the day they had burst from his flesh in a bloody mess. Immediately the white-coats grabbed him and began touching him and pulling his wings. It disgusted him that he had absolutely no form of dignity in the place. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without a camera watching him. So yea, not even privacy did he have.

There were night he wondered if there was a god or multiple ones up ruling the world, and why in their name are they doing this to him. Of course he never prayed or did a sacrifice not having a clue what such is anyways, but you got to blame your life falling into the hands of stupid mad scientists on someone.

He looked up hearing the clinking of a baton on the iron rods of his cell, and met with the masked face of one of the guards. "Lights out." Was all he grumbled signaling it was time for him to hit the sack. Literally. His cell consisted of an old iron bed, a rusty one at that. With a thin mattress, single thin white blanket, and a small 'pillow' which was basically a plastic bag filled with newspaper.

But he had grown long use to it. It was better than sleeping on the cold cement floor. Even if the cell was freezing either way. So the boy tossed himself on it, causing it to groan in protest but was utterly ignored as Percy rolled unto his back and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and thought, _Hey if there really are some gods up there, mind getting me the hell out of here? _was all he thought before drifting into tense sleep.

Oh but what he didn't know was that the gods had heard them, oh yes they heard him indeed, and it has caused quite the uproar in Olympus. But of course none of that matters to Perseus, none of it at all.

All he cared for, was freedom. A dream that seemed more or an illusion, though would soon become a reality.

He would finally be free...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: I may have kind of sort of really tweaked Percy's character...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Two, Freedom

_All he cared for, was freedom. A dream that seemed more or an illusion, though would soon become a reality._

_He would finally be free..._

Perseus woke up hearing the loud rumble throughout the building. He didn't move but merely stared up at the shaking bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The white-coats and guards ran around wildly like headless chickens. But he didn't mind, he was completely calm do to the fact this certainly wasn't the first earthquake in California. Though Perseus would admit this particular earthquake felt strange, he waved it off.

He jumped when roar of lightning echoed throughout the building, followed by the booming growl of the thunder. The lights began to flick on off, the darkness slowly taking more coverage as the lights struggle to keep on.

Hesitantly he got up from his cot, his feet chilling when meeting the frozen floor as he slowly made his way to the door to his cell. The lights flicked a final time, illuminating a side of his face to his body where the black angelic wings were stretched out angling up towards the ceiling, just barely touching it.

All were blinded in the darkness but Perseus, the mutation affected him 'gifting' him with the night vision of perfect vision in the darkness, among other things. He had the advantage in the situation now, and he was damn well going to use it.

Stepping forward he grabbed one bar in each hand of the cell door before yanking it forward and to the side, causing it to creak before falling forward down to the mercy of his feet.

Perseus leapt over the fallen door and slowly walked by the other empty cells, already aware he was the only subject that remained. He counted of the cells from one to 8 before moving into the next hallway. Soon he was walking through the testing room, closing his eyes from the bloody rags, surgical instruments, and needles from the freezing room until he found himself in yet another hallway.

Slowing down he saw the outline of a guard standing in between the doorway to the next hallway blocking him in. Though fortunately the guard seemed unaware of his presence. Perseus slowly crept forward, stopping right behind him, and took a deep silent breath. He wrapped his left hand around the guard's torso while ignoring his failed attempts in escaping and took his right hand and grasped the guards neck, ignoring the heaving breaths coming from him.

Perseus held his grip even when he turned blue until finally the resistance stopped entirely, signaling his death. Perseus dropped the body without a thought and stepped over the dead man whilst continuing his way through the hall until he reached the stairs.

He climbed a while, unknowing to the amount of floors he was passing until the stairs ran out, leading him to open the only door just to be blinded by the natural beams of the sun, making him stubble a few steps out the door while he felt his feet touch the new terrain of hot cement. His skin prickling at the heating fray shining on his skin illuminating him. He blinked rapidly to regain his vision and was met with a beautiful sight.

A sunset orange covered the entire sky in a color so beautiful Perseus felt he may have fallen in love with such a color. Fluffy white clouds were scattered out among the sky, drifting fairly low, but still beautiful in it's condensed state. Percy watched the sun fall into it's setting until it was entirely out of view leaving him to watch the sky fade to purple, to pink, blue, then finally fading to a midnight black where the shining diamonds in the sky shown proudly, each star seeming to be forming a shape in the sky.

Walking forward until he was at the ledge he looked over and was in awe at the sight of the towers and towers of different sizes and shapes of structures, shining in beautiful colors but not as beautiful as the sky, he thought. Though what drew him the most was the forest far away, a small field of trees could be seen in the distance yet he felt so drawn to the forest, like it was home.

Home.

A small smile graced his lips, one he had so long since used, before he launched his feathered wings out horizontally side by side and leapt off the building, diving down before swooping up, his wings gliding him through the air, and high up into the clouds and above.

He had never felt so free before, never flown so high before, never seen such sights the world has to offer and it couldn't be anymore magnificent. So this was what freedom felt like...

He soared in the sky for hours, remaining in the sky above the clouds, watching the white diamonds in the sky. He looked upon the moon in awe, basking in it's settling gaze. Oh, how he loved freedom.

A cry erupted from below disrupting his trance, he knew he wouldn't sleep peacefully (if possible) if he left the stranger in demise to whatever made them cry out. So he dove his wings tucking them close to his body and barreled down through the clouds finding himself above a large forest range on a mountain.

A strange creature caught his vision though, it looked small from the distance but he could tell it was quite huge. When a second cry reached his ears in exactly that direction he knew there was trouble with whatever creature that was. He was hesitant to go help at first, knowing once he revealed himself he would be jeopardizing his new found freedom. But he also knew that if he left he would never forgive himself.

So he took off in the direction of the creature, flying low enough as to land gracefully on a high branch of one of the tree's branches near the giant. He began to hop across the tree branches, wobbly at first but soon he picked up speed and balanced himself out.

When he neared close enough to the creature, right behind it's bare back he noticed a white-coat's species in it's very large hand. They looked so different from the men he had seen at the lab, they looked so non-man like except for the two-legged part.

Tossing the thought from his mind without thinking he leapt off the branch and used his wings to allow him to fly smoothly unto the giant's back, startling it, making it drop the two-legger unto the ground and began to stomp and wriggle around to throw Perseus off. But thanks to his large wings he was able to keep his balance despite the giant's constant efforts.

A thought then occurred to him that he wasn't sure how to kill the creature. It's neck was wide open but to large for him to break. Then again the removal of the head would definitely kill it, there's also the fact if he had a sword he could shatter the spinal cord at his neck. And while it's down he could finish it off.

An idea then popped into his head, he did have a weapon. More than just his mutation, but it also gave him an ability he made sure the white-coats would never discover, one of his few secrets. He pulled his right hand back, and imaged his finger nails becoming claws.

Slowly every nail on his fingers, including the thumb, thickened then lengthened into claws, slightly curving down until they were half a foot long. The nails were silver, glistening in the moon's rays. He steadied his arm before launching it forward and through the monster's neck, making it half way through he tore his hand down feeling his claws come in contact with the bones, and yanked down hard, feeling the bone crumble.

The giant roared in agony, collapsing to its knees, preventing it from further movements. Perseus then took his left hand, allowing it to become like he right with claws, and swung it vertically through it's neck, severing it's head from it's body.

The giant's head fell forward, before it and it's body exploded into gold dust, causing Perseus to fall back. To surprised to lift himself up with his wings, and fell hard flat on his back on the ground.

He breathed new oxygen through his lungs that was lost when he came in tact with the ground, before standing up. And when he looked up, he saw a group of the two-leggers, all pointing strange shapes at him. But he knew they were weapons, the way they glistened in the moon like his claws had, which were now retracted and back to it's original form.

Forty-two of the two-leggers surrounded him, leaving him with no chance of running, though he could fly he didn't want to risk it. So he kept still, and just stared straight ahead, keeping his hands in fists by his side, in case they decided to fight him head-on. But for now they were keeping their distance.

One of the two-leggers with black hair, and a strange accessory on it's head walked forward, keeping it's weapon aimed at his chest. His bare chest. After all he was only wearing his pants, though they were more like rags. And the way his long shoulder-length black spikey hair framed his face made him look very intimidating. His glowing emerald green eyes holding strength and determination. To live and be free.

In the darkness none of the two-leggers have noticed his wings, stretched out behind his back curved upwards towards the sky side by side. The moon had yet to pass over, leaving the two-leggers to believe he wasn't mutant.

"Who are thy and why are thy here?" The long black haired two-legger asked/growled at him.

He turned to her, his glowing emerald eyes looking right into her black eyes. "I am subject 9. And I came here because I heard a cry." He told the two-legger bluntly.

The two-leggers looked at him strangely, wondering what he meant by subject 9 being his name. The black-haired legger however growled believing he was tricking them. "Lies, tell us thee truth!" She shouted at him, but he kept straight and unflinching.

Perseus watched as one of the other two-leggers walked forward, stepping in front of the other black haired one, and waved her hand telling the other to back-down.

The two-legger facing him now had long auburn hair, silver eyes, and seemed younger than the others. "_Boy_, you could see us and the Cyclops, and so your a demi god. Who is your parent _boy_?" She spat the demand at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her coldly.

"Never knew them, don't care to either." He told her harshly. Whoever his parents where abandoned him, left him to the fate in his lab. But he knew his father had left his mother later after he was born, so he already he hates him.

The young auburn two-legger seemed to ponder on his words before glaring at him. "I see. Well, either way we need to bring you to that _filthy_ camp now don't we, killing you would anger your parent no doubt, and the Hunt doesn't need troubles from them. Zoe, I trust you and the hunters can _prepare _him to depart with us." The two-legger smirked cruelly, while the others grinned.

Perseus sensing their intentions growled, the sound echoing harshly throughout the forest startling the Hunt. "I am finally free, and no one will cage me again!" He shouted, after seeing the ropes in the hands of the two-leggers.

Auburn legger snapped their eyes to his. "What do you mean _caged?_" She drawled out.

Perseus bared his fangs at them, his eyes glowing intensely, radiating throughout the night. And just at the right moment the moon shown through the trees, the light revealing the large feathered wings protruding out his back causing all the two-leggers to gasp, many in awe others in shock.

His finger nails formed claws again shocking the Hunt further. He let out a low growl, daring them to step forward.

"What are you? Another creature from Tartarus!" Auburn asked him, shouting whilst doing so.

His eyes narrowed further. "I couldn't tell you, but I will not be caged by no white-coat two-legger again!" He roared, before running forward, straight at the auburn legger.

The auburn legger would've released the arrow, but he was coming to quickly. Auburn made a quick decision to evade at the last second, but Perseus surprised her at the last minute by leaping easily over them, his wings thrusting forward and began to flap, caring him back above the forest.

He heard something zoom past him, more and more zooms flying near him, he figured them to be either really annoying bugs or the two-legger's weapons.

"Milady, do we follow!" He heard one of them ask, whoever this 'milady' was.

"Yes. We won't be able to track him if we don't start now, seeing he won't be leaving us any tracks to follow." He began to fly faster, he flew faster than any bird would've dreamed to fly, and eventually broke the sound barrier, now bursting with speed out of the clearing.

He was free, and those two-leggers wouldn't change that.

What he didn't know was that the Hunt were quick runners, and weren't far behind him. He wasn't the prey, however he was being hunted. Though the Hunt wouldn't have it easy, after all two predators fighting against one another was never easy.

And neither would this be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it for this chapter<strong>

**Hope you like it so far, though we're only on the second chapter**

**Also thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Sincerely,**

**Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: I may have kind of sort of really tweaked Percy's character...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Three, Fearless

_He was free, and those two-leggers wouldn't change that._

_What he didn't know was that the Hunt were quick runners, and weren't far behind him. He wasn't the prey, however he was being hunted. Though the Hunt wouldn't have it easy, after all two predators fighting against one another was never easy._

_And neither would this be._

You know there was one thing Perseus hadn't thought of when he sought out his freedom. And now that he is, he just realized how wonderful it would've been to have _somehow_ brought food with him. Because when you're being hunted, which he just so happened to notice when the rose, seeing their clothing gleaming silver. So swooping down for a meal at target was impossible, and the fact he didn't even know what a market was being stuck in a lab your entire life does that to you.

Then there's the two-leggers. Perseus calls them that, because he doesn't see himself as a white-coat, and others that appear like white-coats he calls two-leggers, belief in thinking a white-coat without the coat are still evil bastards. He believes he's human, not a demi-god, oh no.

And one of the biggest things that is unknown to him, are females (or women), because the science lab consisted of only males. Least that's all Perseus saw there in his twelve years in the bottom floor at the lab. So when he sees a women, you could say he sees an ugly man. But a white-coat without the coat.

He also doesn't respect nobody, being spat at by the guards and stuck with needles since you remember also does that to you. So with the girls chasing him, he see them as white-coats trying to take him back to the lab. And he wouldn't risk food just for that.

Dehydration he's fine with, the clouds provide him enough of it whenever he flies through one, even though it's not much its enough, he feels better every cloud he flies through.

But the fact that he's a demi-god means he has a scent that draws demons and monsters. This he doesn't know, because if he did know, he would know that he's not the only predator in the sky.

About that...

A loud screech comes from above, not allowing Perseus enough time to even look up, and was met with a furry crashing right into them so hard, they both went spiraling down. Percy barely spared a glance seeing the trees coming in fast and tries to move his wings but finds them being held down/up by the furry, thus leaving him to brace for a very awful and painful crash-landing.

_Crack!_

Perseus feels like he was hit with a giant baton as he fell backwards against the tree, his back getting pocked harshly by the tree's branches before finally hitting the trunk only for him to hear another loud crack and all three slam hard to the ground.

Perseus lets out a cry with his back now in immense pain. His back had been cut and severely bruised and if he truly was just a mortal he would no doubt have a shattered spine.

Perseus grabbed the thing that caused him to crash and broke it's neck watching as it exploded into gold dust. Sneezing while standing up he wobbling took a few steps, trying to brush off the pain in his back only to end up on his knees in the soft grass.

Multiple animal-like growls sounded around him. Looking up he was met with seventy pairs of gleaming red eyes. He slowly (and painfully) got to his feet, and watched as seventy of the beasts surrounded him. They were massive, their midnight black fur covered in a red liquid that was no doubt blood, their fangs on display in their pearly whiteness.

Ignoring the pain, Perseus imagined his nails become claws, and so they did. He tucked his wings close to his body knowing he wouldn't be able to use them, his back hurt to much from the fall, which must have been their plan.

Without any extra time for him to prepare, or even think the beasts attacked. Three coming from all sides. Front, back, left, and right sides. Those that hadn't attacked circles around him, awaiting their turn in the fight. Perseus swung one claw in two, the other in three, only for five more to pounce on him.

He took out for more, only for another to get a swipe at his back. He swung his claws backwards, severing the head. He spun his other arm taking out the twelve around him. Twenty turn to golden dust, yet fifty remain. But Perseus continues to fight, his nails digging through flesh and bone.

Every creature howling in agony before their deaths, and the others to take their fight. Soon his arm is taken victim by a hellhound, mauled straight into the bone. He let out a scream of agony himself, his other arm clutching it leaving him wide open to the hounds. Instantly they leapt on him, their claws tearing into his torso, over his ribs. Their teeth and fangs digging into his arms, shoulders, yet they avoid his neck as though keeping him alive as long as possible as they tear him apart.

He's thrown backwards, his body covered in blood from the bites. And yet he still gets up, completely ignoring the pain as he charges into the thirty beasts. Ripping their bodies to shreds before they burst into shreds. When only ten remain the alpha reveals itself, larger than all the others before it, teeth and fangs twice as large. Claws three times the length.

It doesn't immediately attack, but reveal itself. Slowly approaching him while the remaining beasts pull back behind him. Perseus stands on his feet, despite the blood that covers his body and drips on the floor. The alpha bows once two him, in which Perseus nods, before the beast leaps forward.

Percy yells out a roar launching himself forward and tackles the alpha, the two slamming into a boulder. The alpha snaps at Perseus but he gets the alpha in a headlock and prepares for the final blow, but the alpha won't go down so easily. Using it's strength to throw Perseus off he goes flying back, his back hitting the ground. The alpha leaps up, and digs his claws into his chest.

Perseus let's out a roar, his palms face up, claws straight up and digs them into the chest of the mighty beast. Time stops for Perseus as he prays the beast is defeated, and in a mere second later the alpha explodes into gold dust, covering him in it's golden gust.

Coughing, slightly from the dust but more of his own blood he attempts to get up, but his wounds are too great. He himself is lying in a field of golden dust, however the battle hasn't ended. The remaining ten beasts are now omegas with no alpha to lead them, making them more feral and vicious.

They growl at him, feral and furious they gather around him step by step. "No." Perseus gasps out, blood trickling down his mouth. The beasts halt, smirking triumply at him, revealing all fifty-two of it's razor sharp fangs. "I didn't escape just to be killed!" He tried to get up, reaching halfway only to fall as blood sprays from his wounds.

The hellhounds walk up to him, opening their jaws ready to feast on his flesh. Perseus feels his sight go weary and his heart go slow.

The hellhounds go for the kill, as Perseus awaits his unwanted death, but no blow comes. Perseus opens his eyes to see a silver error embedded in the beast's eyes before it explodes into dust.

Silver flashes pass his eyes while he hears the strangled cries of the hellhounds that remain. He feels himself falling, even though he's already on the ground, he feels like his conscious is pulling him down. But he fights to keep his eyes open.

As his eye lids slowly begin to close he catches the color of auburn before his eyes shut close, and he falls under the blanket of unconsciousness...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: I may have kind of sort of really tweaked Percy's character...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Three, Females

_The hellhounds go for the kill, as Perseus awaits his unwanted death, but no blow comes. Perseus opens his eyes to see a silver error embedded in the beast's eyes before it explodes into dust._

_Silver flashes pass his eyes while he hears the strangled cries of the hellhounds that remain. He feels himself falling, even though he's already on the ground, he feels like his conscious is pulling him down. But he fights to keep his eyes open._

_As his eye lids slowly begin to close he catches the color of auburn before his eyes shut close, and he falls under the blanket of unconsciousness..._

Artemis was having a very strange week. Her Hunt had been tracking one of the largest hellhound packs they've see since over a millennia, and right when they find the trail they end up running into not a sea of hellhounds but an adult Cyclops.

But that's not the strange part, oh no, the strange part is when the _boy_ came and killed it with his _claws. _Normally they would've killed any boy that dare take our kill, but he started off saying his name was 'subject 9' and all that jumbo. And just when they decide to get rid of him they noticed his wings. Yes, _wings. _Angels don't exist, that was simply something the Christian mortals came up with a couple millennias or so ago.

He was something they would call a 'fallen angel' with his wings being raven instead of white, but they were attached to him, muscle and all so maybe it wouldn't be the smartest thing to kill him.

But of course then he takes off leaving them to track him for the next few days, with no trails to _track, _leaving them running constantly for the next three days.

And when they finally catch up with him we see ten hellhounds and _him _along with a field of golden dust which were most likely the rest of the once _very large_ pack they had been tracking.

Which leads them to where they are now...

"Lady Artemis, should we just leave him to his death. There's no way he will recover if we keep him hear." Zoe, the Hunt's lieutenant asked Artemis. While she herself was very much in deep thought. He's a demi-god, with wings, and survived a horde of hellhounds, for the most part anyways.

"No. He's different, we'll bring him back to the camp and then question him further before we decide his...fate." Artemis told her hunters. Zoe looked a little PO about the situation but didn't argue and walked off to tell the others.

Meanwhile Artemis knelt down over the boy's unconscious body, getting a good look at him he was probably two years younger in appearance wise than her lieutenant. Slipping her bow to her back straps, she pulled out her water canteen and softly poured the nectar into his mouth.

She however gained no reaction from him making her frown. But before she could ponder on it longer her hunters returned with Zoe.

"I'll flash him to camp, when you guys get back head to bed, but Zoe come into my tent." And with her final word she flashed out with the boy in her grip and appeared with a flash back at the camp. The wolves tied to the trees woke and began to bark happily except for a few, who eyed the boy's wings curiously.

Dragging him (literally) into the medical tent , he flopped him unto the cot, but was careful of his wings not really sure how to hurt them is she did by accident. None the less she grabbed a white rag from one of the racks and pulled one of the four buckets unto the table by the cot.

Dabbing the rag in the water she began to wipe the blood away from his wounds on his bare chest, seeing the only clothing he wore were the pants that were now torn from the claws from the hellhounds.

She watched as the blood seemed to completely sink in the rag until it was completely red in blood allowing her to re-rinse the rag from the blood before putting it on his wounds once more. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched in awe as the boy's wounds slowly began to heal, muscle repairing itself along with the bone before a new layer of skin formed over his wounds.

She poured more water unto his torso by dipping the rag in the bucket without squeezing out some of the water and watched as his wounds completely healed on his torso, all except a few of the rather deep claw marks from the alpha that went down from diagonally across his chest, back down to right above his belly.

Still staring at him slight in shock, she realized his back was injured to and rolled him over seeing his bruised back with a few scratches. Doing the same thing with the water she watched as the bruise slowly faded along with the scratches completely disappearing. Brushing her fingers over his wings amazed by the softness in them before pulling back unto his back, pulled the water bucket by the tent flap, and tossed the rug next to the bucket.

Looking back at the boy one last time seeing him still unconscious she left and headed to her tent, noticing her huntresses had returned, meaning Zoe should be in her tent already. Walking in she was met with her lieutenant seated on one of the wooden chairs near the bed.

"Milady." Zoe greeted her. Artemis smiled, "You know I'm pretty sure I've told you that you could just call me Artemis when your off duty." Zoe blushed before smirking. "Eh, maybe I just like being a soldier." Artemis rolled her eyes at her before sitting on the chair near the one Zoe was sitting on.

"Mi-Artemis, so what of the _male."_ Zoe spat the word male out like it was a the most revolting thing in the world, which technically to the Hunters it is.

"He's fully healed." Artemis told her, shocking Zoe. "How? How's that possible?" Zoe asked Artemis who had a serious look. "I am nearly 100% positive he is the demi-god of Poseidon." Zoe's eyes widened, before she smiled nervously. "Thank the gods we didn't kill him then huh?" Zoe chuckled nervously. Artemis smiled softly, before answering. "Yes, it's a very good thing he made a run for it." Zoe quirked a brow, "More like flew for it." Artemis rolled her eyes at Zoe's failed attempt at a joke.

The two feel into a peaceful silence before Artemis stood and patted Zoe on the shoulder. "You should head to bed, tell everyone lights out. We can find out more about our winged demi-god in the morning alright?" Artemis said, accepting Zoe's nod and watched her walked out before she pulled the string to the light hanging from the ceiling and collapse unto her bed.

Sighing she whispered to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?" Before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Perseus woke up with absolutely no pain, which he found frightening seeing he was quite sure he felt the full pain-scale too 100 with those beasts. Looking down he traced the lines on his torso with his fingers now knowing it wasn't a dream at all. Which was fine, though he wondered where he was and how he has been healed so fast. Or was he just in a really long rest without realizing it?<p>

Sighing he shook his midnight hair from his eyes before standing, flexing his arms and twisting his back hearing a satisfying pop, before he looked out the small window screen showing the sun was just rising. H figured it meant day because he had seen the sunset and night just before.

He smiled softly, his new found accomplishment of freedom he had at last. He looked up to the tent flap when it blew open a the hunter with black hair - Zoe - stepped in, her eyes landing on him and widened partially in surprise. Perseus turned to her entirely and waited to hear what she had to say.

Finally she decided to speak, still surprised about his wounds completely healed except for the faint traces of scars on his torso. Clearing her throat she began, "Lady Artemis and the Hunt has some questions we need from you, call it the favor you owe us for not leaving you to your death." Zoe said cooly before turning and walking back out of the tent.

Perseus taking that as his Q to follow her out, he walked cautiously out the tent and was met with the scent of burning coal and oak wood, the Hunt surrounded the area with their bows drawled as to ensure he wouldn't make an escape.

Perseus didn't look their way but instead followed Zoe's lead before stopping in front of the Artemis in her 14 year-old form who had her arms crossed in front of her chest and stared at her evenly. Zoe stood on her right, looking at Perseus in disdain, but said nothing.

"Why do you not bow, boy?" Artemis asked him, icily.

Perseus titled his head to the left, curious. Artemis noticing his confusion growled. "Do you not bow to me because I am a women?!"

Perseus only looked even more confused, in which the Hunt mistook it as 'why would I need to bow to a women'. Artemis clenched her teeth. "I should've just left you to die out there." She told him coldly making him straighten and look at her blankly before asking, "What the hell is a women?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: This chapter is very short, sorry, but it's all I can type out for now, and all I have on my mind so... ya**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Three, Fortunate

_"Why do you not bow, boy?" Artemis asked him, icily._

_Perseus titled his head to the left, curious. Artemis noticing his confusion growled. "Do you not bow to me because I am a women?!"_

_Perseus only looked even more confused, in which the Hunt mistook it as 'why would I need to bow to a women'. Artemis clenched her teeth. "I should've just left you to die out there." She told him coldly making him straighten and look at her blankly before asking, "What the hell is a women?"_

Silence, absolute insanely long silence. The huntresses were trying to process the winged boy's question and it just didn't seem to sink into their minds. Artemis was the first to snap out of it. "Wait, what do you mean you don't know who women are. Because that's what we are." Artemis said slowly, as though talking to someone slow.

Perseus stared at her before nodding slowly, he then slowly kneeled and lowered his head in a knight's bowing position. Shocking the Hunt.

"I am sorry, for my whole life I've never seen a two-legger like all of you. I don't understand what the big difference is between the two other than appearance, and maybe beauty, but whether your a man or women you are all strong. And strong is all that is needed when you strive to survive." Perseus's words shocked the Huntresses further before Artemis stepped forward, the end of her bow tilting his chin up for his eyes to meet hers, which were showing an emotion he could only see as confusion.

"You may stay with us for now, try to sort yourself out, and when your ready we shall head to Olympus." Artemis told him, taking her bow away from his chin and sheathed it behind her back, before signaling her hunters to do the same.

Slowly the huntresses sheathed their weapons behind their backs, though Zoe was the last to do so, watching him with a hawk's eye before finally nodding and sheathing her bow as well, however her hands stayed by her hips where three daggers were on each side.

Perseus stood back on his to feet before looking over at Artemis, tilting his head to the side similar to what the hunter's see the wolf do as a question Artemis nodded. "What is Olympus, and are the gods actually real?" He asked her, hiding all emotion from his tone.

Artemis nodded. "Yes. I am a goddess myself but we can talk more about this later. For now The Hunt and I have a mission up north from here." She looked at Zoe who got the message that clearly Perseus did not see, and disappeared into the forest with the other huntresses following her, leaving Artemis and Perseus the only one's left standing at the camp.

"I do have one question though, what is your true name?" Artemis asked the winged boy. Perseus regarded her silently, before speaking. "In the lab where I grew up the white-coats called me subject nine. To the guards and the times I saw the others they would call me fallen angel. But the name I have never forgotten is the only thing that really belongs to me, something they never touched or took away from me." He told her, and when she nodded showing she was listening he continued.

"All my memories are from there, so I'm surprised I still remember my name. Do you really care? Why is it I should tell you my name when you could just take it away from me?" Perseus asked the moon goddess.

Artemis was curious by this winged boy. She couldn't say she cared for him, but she did decide to tell him this, "Our names define who we are. If we are great warriors our names will forever be engraved in those they care for heart's. If they chose the path of darkness then their name will be a curse, something unspoken. Either way, our names define us, help us find our paths."

Perseus knew she avoided the question on caring about him, but he shook it from his thought. Why would anyone care for him after all? He's just a monster. But, her words sounded like they were true, he feels it in his heart.

So he looks at her in the eyes and says, "Perseus Jackson, my name is Perseus, but you may call me Percy if you wish."

Artemis nods before flashing away, leaving Percy to only stare at the spot where she once stood.

Perseus turned around and looked at the blue sky. Shaking his hair from his eyes he chuckles slightly wondering what in the world he's gotten himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so it's been almost ten days since I've updated and I apologize for that. My computer lost connection to the internet _somehow_ I have no clue as to how or why. The main computer that my mother normally uses I've been trying to use but my brother uses it for his college classes. Today however he's sleeping like an owl so here you are reading the next update of 'Falling Beneath the Sea'. Also thought I'd tell you that I'm making a _Carrie _story, just read the book and have been inspired to create a fanfiction for it. ****But don't worry, I'll continue to update this continuously**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: IT WASN'T MY FAULT, oh its you - never mind...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Six, Fear of the Golden Eyes

_So he looks at her in the eyes and says, "Perseus Jackson, my name is Perseus, but you may call me Percy if you wish."_

_Artemis nods before flashing away, leaving Percy to only stare at the spot where she once stood._

_Perseus turned around and looked at the blue sky. Shaking his hair from his eyes he chuckles slightly wondering what in the world he's gotten himself into._

After Artemis had left the camp was silent except for the soft snores coming from the Hunt's wolves. He concluded they weren't normal wolves, their eyes were silver like Artemis's.

He approached them slowly, the white one awoke first, blinking up at him with sleepy but callous eyes. Slowly the white girl woke the large alpha black snowy coat up with a nudge. He awoke on his feet, staring up at Percy with inspection. Percy stayed still as the alpha studied him, and was surprised to see him lay back down and close his eyes. The white one softly nodded to him before drifting into sleep next to the alpha.

Percy slowly knelt down and softly began to wave his hand through her soft snowy fur. She opened her eyes again, her hazel eyes looking at him in comfort as her reached her ears and slowly began to scratch behind her ears. She let out a yawn, and closed her eyes once again. He brushed her fur by her cheek before standing up and slowly began to walk back towards the camp fire.

Looking for scraps for him but finding none he sighed before opening his wings out wide before leaping into the air, his wings hefting him up into the sky above the trees. He stopped there and slowly began to fly forward looking for some food.

He didn't know how long he was searching for but by the time he was going to give up he heard the sound of hooves against leaves and sticks and immediately stilled, glancing over seeing a large buck gracefully drinking from the river bank.

It was then he felt himself go into his feral instincts. He hadn't eaten in the time he couldn't remember his last meal. But now the scent the white-tailed buck was giving off made his heart beat faster, and his eyes to turn gold.

Immediately darting down at the buck before closing his wings and tackling the deer (who had no idea what was happening) and as it tried to wretch itself hopelessly from Percy's grasp it suddenly fell limp. A victim to Percy who had snapped it's neck mercilessly.

He kneeled over it, his nails turning into claws almost instantly before he slashed open it's flesh and immediately dug into it's warm bloody flesh with his fangs. He continued to tear through it's muscle and flesh until he met bone, before moving to it's thighs and continued to devour the deer, in a frenzy from starvation.

Soon the deer was nothing more than a carcass of bones apart from the 'gross' parts including the head. He was just finishing eating the rest of its collarbone when a twig snapped and his head snapped up instantly seeing himself surrounded by three hunters, however his senses picked up that more were in the trees.

Still in a frenzy he saw them as kin wanting his food. _HIS! _He growled a deep terrifying growl at the girls, who were startled from the fearful sight they had been seeing. A boy no older than them with black angel like wings, devouring a deer like an animal. Like a _starved _animal. Blood dripped off his chin from his bloodied mouth, his tongue going over his fangs spitting out the left-over furry flesh to the ground.

He went into all fours in an animal stance, an animal ready to attack. He growled again putting a claw on the bony deer's carcass and rumbled out a sound that clearly said 'mine'.

The three huntresses drew out their bows, and drew back the arrow on the string, ready to fire in three seconds. But right when the arrows all launched out as one - while Percy stood ready for them to hit, not backing down to show weakness - another single arrow knocked the three arrows from their course, flinging into the ground.

Percy kept his eyes trained on the three huntresses, even as the fourth arrived. The one with the black hair and tierra who clearly must've been the one who knocked the arrows away from him. The other hunters looked at her startled at her actions as she slowly approached Percy, her eyes trained at him.

Zoe signaled the three huntresses away, who darted into the trees in a split second, but Percy's highly trained eyes and ears tracked them until they were to far out of range, before dismissing them no longer a threat to him.

Percy sharply turned to Zoe, who was slowly walking toward him. Her dark eyes never leaving his own. He took a step forward before roaring, confusing Zoe, before catching his eye on her weapons.

She halted and slowly unfastened her bow from her shoulder, then her shiver of arrows, and her throwing knives, before dropping them to the ground to her far right, closer to Percy. She continued to walk closer, before kneeling down unto the ground three feet in front of him.

She stared into his molten golden eyes, similar to a wolf. Unlike the gods of natural colors, or Artemis's of silver. His were as wild and feral as an alpha's golden in the wests.

He stared at her, watching as she stretched out a hand to him, her palm facing up. It was the way the huntresses were taught to not tame but to calm their wolves. Wolves can't be tamed, not of the wild forests. They had to have their trust earned, and so far the huntresses haven't done such a great job.

But Percy seeing her weapons on the ground, her eyes never leaving his own. He was about to step forward before he snarled and leapt back. Zoe's brows slightly bended in confusion before she noticed his glare into the trees above before he began to walk toward her, clearly ready to attack, believing it an attack.

Zoe quickly signaled her hunters to drop their weapons, and Percy stopped watching as bow after bow, along with the shiver of arrows and throwing knives thumped to the forest floor.

Now normally Zoe wouldn't help a man, hell she wouldn't wait for an explanation and would kill a man in a second. But this boy was no man, to her she saw a human being that was caged his entire life. Forced to act more animal and feral than human.

Definitely not a man, but neither a human or god.

He was something else...

She thought now thought, only watched the golden eyes of the boy in front of her as he began to approach once more, but slowly. Watching her reaction, studying her. He stopped half a foot in front of her, and slowly lifted his hand to her open palm. Pressing it against her own. His larger than hers, but they were the same in his eyes.

Slowly he embraced the other side of him, the side he felt safest and most comfortable around the Hunt.

And before the Hunt's eyes the boy shifted into a wolf. A very large wolf at that. There stood was a nine foot wolf with glowing emerald eyes, and midnight black fur. But the strangest thing was there were no angelic black wings attached to his back.

Zoe stared up calmly (but slightly in awe) her eyes still trained on Percy, who's head was pressed against her palm. She smiled softly before combing through his fur, and slightly behind his ears. She could practically see his smile as he laid down, and allowed her to comb through his fur.

It was funny to Zoe in a strange way. She saw all males as beasts, and there this male was, but the difference he appeared an actually beast. And she simply felt all of her hate toward him slip away as she stared into his emerald eyes. He never shut his eyes, but continued to watch her as she brushed her hands through his fur.

They remained like this, calm and relaxed. Zoe had dismissed her rather confused hunters back to camp with a firm signal, their mission completed earlier. And so she stayed, her back pressed up against a tree, her right hand brushing Percy's fur gently, as he watched her, but in an accepting way.

And even as the quarter moon rose into the sky, they never moved from their position. He never closed his eyes, but instead watched as Zoe's black eyes drifted shut, a small smile curving the corners of her lips.

For once in his life he felt free.

Something that seemed only a fantasy until now.

He looked up into the moon and stared at the moving leaves from the forest, the sound of nature around them. He breathed out a heavy breath, and laid his head into the tow front paws of his feet.

He wanted to feel like this forever. Free and relaxed.

And now he was, it was then he glanced at Zoe before leaning his back against the soft grass.

Only then did he allow his eyelids to shut, and allow himself to fall into a relaxed sleep. However the fates wouldn't free him of his dreams just yet...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's the Reaping Wolf and I was wondering what ideas you might want this story to take. Also on a side note this story is following the main story line, but if you got any ideas send me a PM or put it in a review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: IT WASN'T MY FAULT, oh its you - never mind...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Seven, Forever Alone

_He wanted to feel like this forever. Free and relaxed._

_And now he was, it was then he glanced at Zoe before leaning his back against the soft grass._

_Only then did he allow his eyelids to shut, and allow himself to fall into a relaxed sleep. However the fates wouldn't free him of his dreams just yet..._

Percy woke up feeling the light sprinkle of water dripping unto his nose. Looking up he noticed the tree was blocking out most the rain coming from the dark purple grey clouds above. Looking over at the huntress beside him he got to his face, shaking out the water off his coat, which hit Zoe waking her up.

"Ugh, gross." She muttered, opening her black eyes only to be met with Percy's glowing green. She groaned. "We have to get back to camp." She muttered lifting herself off the ground and grabbing her bow and shiver of arrows before strapping them on.

"Come on." She said whilst beginning to job presumably back to camp, seemingly unbothered by the rain. It was when the rain began to fall heavy and thicker when Percy began to lose scent and sight of Zoe. The huntress kept running though, sprinting through the forest before she eventually made it back to the camp. She breathed in a deep breath, looking back behind her seeing no wolf behind her.

She muttered a curse under her breath and debated going back to look for the man-wolf but when the lightning flashed with the rumbling thunder following she knew it would be too risky and left Percy to find his way through the storm. Sighing, she turned on her heel and ran to the main tent where the Hunt would most likely be.

Meanwhile Percy was running through the forest, confused if he was going the right way. He had lost sight of the huntress long ago and the rain had washed her scent away leaving him running blind (literally) through the forest with hard rain pelting his coat.

Percy's breathing began to turn to pants before he found himself smashing into a boulder forcing him to flip over it and land harsh on his feet. However any injuries he suffered were immediately healed by the rain making him feel as though invisible.

Percy had never felt anything like this, he had never seen the weather like this, never felt this much water against his skin. He stopped running, stopped looking for the camp of the Hunt, he just stopped and embraced the water falling against his skin.

He lifted his head towards the sky and breathed in the wonderful scent of the wet forest, before allowing himself to shift back until he was a boy again, his large raven wings unaffected by the rain, in fact he wasn't wet at all. Smiling he launched into the air, flying further and further up becoming a mere speck in the sky before he made it above the clouds, greeted with the darkness of the night, where no rain fell.

He let himself rest in the sky, his wings flapping enough to keep him still while his arms were spread out and his legs laid gently beneath him, barely touching the ground. His black hair spiked wildly pocking out from every side, his skin gained a light tan from being outside constantly while his eyes glowed emerald. Every breath he took he lifted slightly in the air before falling back to where he previously was when he breathed out.

Thankfully when he shifted back into a boy he still wore his raggedy pants, so he wasn't just flying around stark naked. Growing up in a lab since an infant scars Percy even know. But how could it not? Every dream becomes a nightmare when he sleeps, a nightmare where he's being held down by restraints while they shove needles into him.

The worse one however was watching the other subjects go insane through the experiments, every test he would hear they're screams from down the lab, screams of agony. He screamed too sure, but he was the only one that didn't go insane.

Percy felt anger build up inside him, he hated those white-coats, taking them and experimenting on them. He was normal once, he knows it, but now he's a freak. A monster. He remembers the way the huntresses looked at him when he lost control and fed from the deer, it must've been his wolf side that made him crave it like an animal.

He's a monster, Percy believes. And if he's going to be around the Hunt he may as well be an animal. If only it makes them look at him more as a beast than a monster. Deciding it's time he returns he descends from the clouds seeing the storm had moved away from the area but the area still dripped from it's passing. Flying down low he sees the camp and lands right in the center where the fire was burning, the huntresses no where in sight.

Folding up his wings he looked up seeing a flash of light few feet in front of him, the light fading revealing Artemis. Her auburn hair flowed gently behind her, her beauty immense but did not reach Percy. He looked for true beauty, and he hasn't found it in Artemis so far.

Artemis was in her early adult form, probably 18 or 19 from her height and facial appearance. She beckoned a hand toward Percy. "Come, Olympus is waiting to meet you." Percy nodded and stepped forward to accept er hand, and the minute he did they were in Olympus a second later, Percy's hand empty of Artemis who was now in her titan form sitting in her thrown.

Percy noted her speed before realizing where he was. He was in a palace, thrown(s) surrounded the room all meeting as a half circle but opened where he stood, appearing as a tiny speck to the gods and goddesses.

In the center of the room one thrown stood out the most, for it was shining gold with strange patterns and runs carved on the sides. On the thrown sat a man with a long beard but could no be called old in appearance. In his right hand he held a lightning bolt, the buzzed in all its power.

Percy guessed he was the Lord the mortals spoke of. But he did not kneel.

Zues seemed angered by this, putting down the golden goblet he had been drinking from on the edge of his thrown he stood, facing Percy with a stern expression.

"Why do you not bow boy?" Zues's voice thundered throughout the room, though Percy noted the man next to him rolling his eyes.

Percy stood straight, his wings folded behind his back not yet in sight of the kings and queens. His glowing emerald eyes piercing the Ruler's storming grey ones.

"Because I bow to no one."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's it, the next chapter holds a bit of a fight between Percy and the Gods but I needed to stop it there. <strong>

**I'll update in a few days I guess. **

**Later,**

**-TRW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Author's Note: Hey I decided to update this now just to annoy the person who left the review about hating to wait the next few days. However after this chapter it will take another few days to write the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: IT WASN'T MY FAULT, oh its you - never mind...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Eight, From the Bottom of the Sea

_"Why do you not bow boy?" Zues's voice thundered throughout the room, though Percy noted the man next to him rolling his eyes._

_Percy stood straight, his wings folded behind his back not yet in sight of the kings and queens. His glowing emerald eyes piercing the Ruler's storming grey ones._

_"Because I bow to no one."_

Silence filled the palace from Percy's words. It took a minute for Zeus to regain hi baring and spoke with a calming voice but held a strict tone. "You do not bow to the gods who've gifted you with food, clothing, and a home? To the gods that have given you life, the one's that have given a demi-god such as you power of us? You dare not respect the gods!" He bellowed from his calming tone that had been consumed by his anger.

The gods leaned forward when Percy showed no hesitation in answering. His voice cold and harsh, but his face reveals nothing. "From the moment of my birth I've grown up in a cell, fed with a piece of raw rabbit and a small bowl of water. I have been stuck with needles for all my life, never given a choice, never allowed to fight back unless I was to get some broken bones. The clothing I was given is what I wear now. You know I was never taught what anything was, its a miracle I can even speak English, but that's from listening to the ones around me. I never knew there were gods, I never knew my parents, only that they left me to a prison cell and I could care less about who they are. So excuse me if I don't respect you from what little I was given. I don't see gods in front of me, all I see are arrogant and ignorant men and women." The Olympians were without words at his sentence.

Zeus himself was furious but deep down he knew he couldn't blame the boy in front of him. "So be it, but one day you will learn how important the gods are. Now for the matter at hand is the fact that your a demi-god." Percy narrowed his eyes at him. "What is a demi-god?" Percy asked Zeus.

Zeus eyed him before answering. "A demi-god is a mortal born with a single parent as a god or goddess and the other a mortal.

When Percy nodded Zeus continued. "And since you're a demi-god, you must go to Camp Half-Blood."

"And if I refuse?" Percy asked, shocking the audience.

"We cannot technically do anything about it, however with your scent the monsters will be after you everywhere you go. Camp half-Blood is the safest place for you, Perseus."

Percy clenched his jaw but relaxed it before answering to hide the anger in his voice. "May that be true, how is it Lady Artemis and her Hunt survive when they're not in Camp Half blood?" Zeus sighed silently. "They are not, however having the blessing of my daughter they have a better chance than you ever could."

Percy nodded knowing his choice. "Even so, I refuse to go to a place that I cannot leave, to stay with people I do not know."

Zeus let out a long breath. "Then tell me where will you stay?"

Percy shrugged. "I am finally free, I want to see the world that has been hidden from me. And when the monster's go after me I am quite sure I will survive."

Zeus scowled at the boy. "You call us arrogant yet you think you could face all the monsters that will be after you. It is you who is foolish, boy."

Percy took a step forward, before unfolding his raven wings revealing them to the gods who either gasped or widened their eyes.

"The men who have done this to me have given me an advantage, I am better off than you believe Zeus."

The Lord scowled hearing his name spoken by a demi-god without the tittle LORD with it but let it go for the moment. Though none of the gods could take their eyes off Percy's wings save Artemis.

"No matter what you say you cannot journey alone." Zeus said finally.

Percy held back a scowl. "Than what do you propose I do?" He asked angered by the fact that his freedom could be taken from him and he would have a leash stuck on him once more.

Zeus leaned back in his thrown. "That I cannot decide."

Percy huffed an angry breath before he calmed himself and nodded. "If that is so then I'll be taking a walk if you don't mind." Percy told them, turning around slightly before continuing after seeing Zeus's hand dismiss him.

Once Percy had left Poseidon turned to Zeus asking silently for permission. When he was given a nod by his younger brother he flashed away in a swirl of waves leaving the gods to the ending of the meeting.

Zeus thought about Percy, the boy reminded him a lot of himself when he was a boy millenias ago. He turned to his daughter who was shining her silver bow he had given her when she was young.

"Artemis." He said calmly but gently. She looked up at him her eyes revealing nothing. All Zeus had to do was look over at the large doors for Artemis to get the message.

Everyone else expected her to go off about the boy being a male and whatnot but where surprised when she nodded just barely before flashing away in a glow of golden light.

Zeus turned to his family in which remained. Slamming his lightning bolt down created a loud boom in the palace Zeus stood, not speaking until everyone else was standing. Once everyone was he said, "Meeting dismissed." Before turning and flashing out leaving the buzzing sound of lightning and thunder in his wake.

Meanwhile Percy stopped halfway down a beautiful garden sensing a presence behind him. Turning he was met with the Glowing Blue eyes of the god who stood a few feet in front of him.

The god only spoke three words to Percy that made him freeze in his path.

"Hello, my son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Author's Note: If you want anything special to happen later in the story please vote on the list at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: IT WASN'T MY FAULT, oh its you - never mind...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Nine, Father You Left Me

_Meanwhile Percy stopped halfway down a beautiful garden sensing a presence behind him. Turning he was met with the Glowing Blue eyes of the god who stood a few feet in front of him._

_The god only spoke three words to Percy that made him freeze in his path._

_"Hello, my son."_

Percy stared at the man, no god, before him. He looked sad, but it was nothing compared to the hurricane of mixed feelings inside of Percy. Finally he swallowed and did not meet the eyes if the god who claims himself his father. "Never call me that."

Poseidon looked at his son, trying, wanting desperately to communicate with the son he was never allowed to go back to. "Perseus-" but Percy cuts him off by pushing the god's arm away and taking three steps back before blowing up. "No! If you were really my father you would've been there for me! And then maybe I wouldn't have ended up in that prison cell! But no, you knew nothing of my whereabouts. To busy savoring the heaven you live on up here, while I was strapped down, pocked and prodded with thorns." By this point Percy was no longer yelling, his voice instead a deadly calm. "You will never be my father, Poseidon." He growled, finally meeting his father's eyes who were looking down desperately. "The only thing we're related by is blood, never love, which is why I could never love you. It's too late to start caring now, after everything I've been through. Good bye, _father."_ Percy said before walking away, heading toward the golden stairway of Olympus.

A golden flash apparated to his left making him stop, and looking up he was met with Artemis, standing in front of him in all her beauty (still unnoticed by Percy), her 15 year-old form rather intimidating to everyone else, but not Percy. She looked at Percy with an emotion he could not recall, but before he could ask anything Artemis was already speaking.

"You didn't have to be so hard on Lord Poseidon, Percy." She told him, making Percy's cold usually glowing emerald eyes meet hers, but were instead swirling in a hue of forest green. He shook his head, looking at the clouds floating by the stairs. "Never, he could've been there but he wasn't." Percy replied, kicking a golden pebble off the stairs, watching as it disappeared beneath the fluffy clouds.

Artemis was about to retort to his reply in a cold matter but stopped short seeing the sparkles in Percy's eyes that he wasn't trying to hard to hide. She watched him as he sat down on the golden stairs, his raven hair covering his eyes from her view. She breathed a sigh before sitting down a foot away from him.

"Percy, he has his reasons for not returning to you." She told him, but when he didn't reply but merely clenched his hands to fists she continued. "My father, Lord Zeus had made a law that the gods could never visit their children, that it would be better that way. Not even the Lord himself can see his own children."

When Percy finally looked up the tears were gone and instead he stared up at the infant winged babies flying their angel-like wings around Olympus.

"Even so, I can't forgive. He could've at least done a trick up here to keep me from that lab. It's because of him I've become a monster." He spoke emotionlessly, but Artemis could see he was hiding it behind that mask. Swallowing an insult towards him about all males being monsters she instead spoke in a hard voice, "You are not a monster."

Percy didn't meet her eyes, instead flexed his raven wings backward straight up, before launching in the sky. Flying a foot in front of her his emerald eyes met her silver ones. Without a moment's hesitation he allowed his nails on his hands and feet to become claws, his canines turn to fangs, and his eyes switch to gold. "I am a monster, Lady Artemis." He told her, looking down away from her gaze.

He expected her to tell him he was, that he's disgusting, but when he felt a soft hand grab his chin and force him to look up into her own he was shocked to say by the least.

She stared at the winged boy in front of her, amazed how a male had freely called himself a male. _Maybe he really is different from every male on the planet._ She told herself, before locking her silver eyes on the boy.

"Percy, you really are like no other male I've met. My lieutenant has accepted you, a boy who was not raises like the rest of your kind. You do not see our beauty, instead you look into our hearts, our souls." She breathed in a deep breath, preparing herself to what she's about to say before she chickens out. Gods, Apollo would never let it down if she backed out of this now. "Why don't you stay with us Percy, the Hunt and I?"

"Why would you want that, Lady Artemis?" Percy asked the goddess in front of him curious, allowing his claws and fangs to retract to normal. His golden eyes returning emerald. However he continued to fly in front of her. "From the moment we met I was told I was disgusting, and shot at with your strange weapons."

Artemis winced slightly remembering that.

Finally, as though submitting his fate to her, he landed on the steps in front of Artemis. "I will come with you, but only on my terms." He told her. Artemis looked at him carefully, before nodding, surprised that he's saying yes so to speak.

"First, you will not keep me on a leash. I am finally free and no one, god, mortal, or monster is taking that from me." Seeing Artemis nod slightly he continued. "I will hunt my own food, clothing, and water." When Artemis nodded once more, he continued again. "I can leave whenever I chose if I need to take a flight." He looked at Artemis who nodded before saying, "But you will have to notify me before you leave so I know you weren't dragged off by a herd of monsters." When Percy nodded she gave him a slight nod. "And finally, as long as your huntresses do not attack me, unless I am notified, I promise you I will leave. And anyone who tries to stop me won't get away with just a scratch." Artemis glared at the boy at the thought of her hunters getting hurt, but her glare was met with an equal of Percy's own glare.

She bit her tongue before nodding stiffly, in which Percy bowed before her. "Then so be it." He told her. "I'll go tell the Hunt your staying with us permanently for the moment. Take your time in getting to the camp, we'll be in the forest near Los Angeles." She told him before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

Percy rose and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is gonna be interesting." He told himself before jumping into the air, his wings allowing him to take flight as he rose into the sky. He had to admit Olympus was truly beautiful. He loved the feeling of gliding through the wind as he soared over the golden palace, not noticing the gods and goddesses watching him fly. Once he was high enough he dove straight down and disappeared beneath the clouds. Falling from Olympus.

The Kings and Queens shared a glance before taking a final glance where Percy disappeared. "Son of Poseidon, you have a lot in store for you." Athena whispered, before flashing away with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it for this chapter. <strong>

**I'll admit the Olympians are a bit OOC but in my opinion I think they need to act more like gods than how they acted in the books. So this is my way of seeing them. **

**I also told you about there being a vote for an even I may place later in the story, which event though I'll leave to all of you to vote for. **

**Here are the options: **

**A) The lab as sent some Hunters after Percy that the Hunt must protect him from**

**B) The Lightning Bolt is Stolen (now) and Zeus blames Percy**

**C) As Percy grows angry so does the beast inside of him, he is left to find someone who can help him hold his inner beast back**

**and lastly...**

**D) An army is building up beneath the surface, and more and more monsters are coming for Percy. Is it enough to have Artemis let him go?**

**Okay maybe not the best ideas in the world but hey if you got anything better, tell me. I think I was going to tell you something else but I forgot so I may mention it next chapter. **

**Yeah, so later.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup,**

**Summary: Two years after Percy's birth Sally dies and he is sent to an orphanage. But Percy wasn't lucky, not even close. The orphanage was connected to a lab full of practically mad scientist who were trying to enhance human abilities. So what happens when they decide Percy is an eligible subject, what exactly do they do to him for the next 12 years to a demi god of Poseidon?**

**Author's Note: Okay I've counted out the pole and the option I am doing is... *drum roll* NOT TELLING YOU XD, really I'm keeping it a surprise. Also quick question, which do you prefer... Constant updates but with short chapters, or really long chapters but slow updates?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius series called Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Notice: IT WASN'T MY FAULT, oh its you - never mind...**

**This story is authored by a shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf**

Chapter Ten, Freedom comes at a cost...

Percy flew through the orange-blue sky of New York on a cloudless sky, his gracious angelic black wings guiding him towards the directions Artemis's Hunt's scents lead him. It was interesting to him how each of the huntresses had two scents, but one was identical to all others. They all smelled of Nightbane, a white flower though Percy did not know this of course. It was probably due to their blessing from Artemis that has given them this scent while their second scent ranges from strawberries, lavender, mud, etc.

It wasn't long till Percy reached a clearing near the city but far away enough for no one to take notice. With his hawk-like eyes he could see all the Hunt down there with presumably an auburn head teen clearly scented as Artemis. Percy being fairly blunt dove right down in a sort of L style and landed swiftly on a high oak tree, causing it's orange leafs of October to flatter to the ground making the Hunt glance up at Percy, mostly how his wings were ruffling themselves before resting calmly against his back while Percy stared down at the huntresses calmly.

After a three second moment of silence Artemis continued like the silence never happened. "And as I was saying Percy will be staying with us." A younger hunter spoke up, "Um, milady for how long?" Artemis frowned slightly but it was well hidden that no one noticed but Percy. "Until he choses to go." And seeing the devious glint in some of her huntresses eyes she continued. "but unless you want to do all of next year's chores I suggest you don't insult, poke him with arrows, stab, gut, play target-practice with him, or otherwise causes him pain one way or another." Artemis smirking slightly at the fear-full and half sad looks on their faces and also catching a flash of fear in Percy's eyes while describing her huntresses... fun, she was quite amused.

"Alright?" Artemis not quite asked but more like ensured. "Yes Milady" The huntresses chorused together. Artemis smirk disappeared into a grin. "Good, now let's get unto our next assignment. Our Lord Zeus has given us an ambush attack against a gathering of face-less demons. We don't have much information only that these creatures are a new breed with new abilities born from Tartarus Hell. We'll be traveling to Florida for this, so when we cross the border keep your bows drawn and your arrows in-check. Good? Your lead now Zoe." Artemis finished looking over at her lieutenant who nodded and stood up in front of the huntresses along with Artemis who changed into her 13 year-old form blending perfectly into the huntresses. "Alright every one and bird boy, let's head out!" Zoe shouted, while some sniggered at Percy's new nickname.

As the huntresses dashed off Percy launched off the branch before quickly shifting into a black wolf with glowing emerald eyes he ran to the along with the Hunt, with Zoe leading them.

It took three days and three nights for the Hunt + Percy to make it to Florida's border, but once they crossed they were surrounded by all sides. "It's a trap!" Artemis shouted, before everything went black and all the huntresses disappeared except for Percy, who now stood in the middle of a circle surrounded by faceless phantoms, some holding the huntresses captive.

One phantom came forward, it's mask of solid gold and crimson eyes. "Περσέα, το παιδί που γεννήθηκε από τον ουρανό και τη θάλασσα, έχουμε έρθει για να παραδώσει ένα μήνυμα σε εσάς. Ελάτε στην Κοιλάδα του Τελικού, όπου ξεκίνησαν όλα, και εμείς πρέπει να τα ανταλλακτικά αυτά ανάξια ψυχές. Εάν αρνηθεί, θα καταστρέψει ότι είναι ψυχές, όπου ποτέ δεν θα δείτε τα φώτα του ουρανού." It spoke to Percy, it's voice amplified by hundreds of voices surrounding the circle. Everyone understood what he said, all children of at least on of the Olympians.

* * *

><p><em>Quick Translate here...<em>

_Perseus, child born of the sky and the sea, we have come to deliver a message to you. Come to the Valley of the End, where it all began, and we shall spare these unworthy souls. If you refuse, we shall destroy they're souls where they will never see the lights of heaven._

* * *

><p>Percy glared at the phantoms before nodding. The phantom reached out it's skeletal hand and touched Percy's forehead. "Να είστε εκεί από τα μεσάνυχτα σε επτά μέρες, ή θα υπάρξουν συνέπειες" It spoke before fading away into the shadows, the other faceless creatures following suit. The Hunt gathered around Artemis wondering what in the gods had just occurred. "Percy, come forward." Artemis called. Percy silently stepped forward. "Mind telling me what that was about?" The moon goddess asked him. "Milady, I honestly have no idea." He told her, and the she could sense the truth he spoke and so she nodded. "So be it, but you will not leave, not until we know what they want." Artemis told him firmly. Percy sighed, "Yes, lady Artemis." Percy said, appearing ruffled more than usual but before anyone could comment he launched himself into the skies.<p>

Artemis turned to her Hunt. "Alright, we'll set up camp for now until we get the next mission. Zoe you take over." Artemis told her lieutenant before stepping down allowing Zoe to gather up everyone and splitting them into groups to get firewood, set up tents, etc. Once everyone was set out Zoe approached Artemis. "Milady, what of Percy?" She asked, curious as to what his chore should be.

Artemis looked up at the raven shadow of Percy flying over the trees. "He told me he will take care of himself, so you do not have to worry." The goddess told her smiling softly before waving a hand toward the direction where they told the huntresses to set up their camp. "Come, let us settle down by the fire." Artemis told her long-time friend, and the two walked back to camp, while Percy took flight further from their camp.

Meanwhile Percy thought over what the phantoms had spoken of. He had only half told the truth to Artemis. In truth he only has a hunch to what they had meant, but what he did know was that Artemis would try to stop him from going, but he knew he had to go.

So had seven days till he had to come to them, but to where he did not know yet. They said to go where it all began, but in which form did they mean, for him or for the gods? He did not know, and it never ceased to trouble him, if not further than it already had.

He had his freedom, but he knew he would truly have to fight for it, even now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone,**

**So I don't like posting these but unfortunately I have a bunch of things I have to deal with in my life. Very distracting and annoying things that have been going on. **

**But I'm sure none of you want to hear the details, really only want the next chapter for this story. But You'll be waiting a while till it comes out again. I'm sorry for this, but it's just to much to deal with right now. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers so far, hope you can see the rest of this story once my life is better patched up. **

**Until then-**

**Sincerely, **

**The Reaping Wolf**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey readers,**

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... the author I gave this story is someone who promised they wouldn't quit, would finish it, and would continue updating without to much delay. The author's name is none other than...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wait for it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wait just a little more...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO ONE BUT ME, THE REAPING WOLF!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's right people, I decided to keep it after a few certain touching reviews. Some had said that I knew how to write and they liked the style. There is also the fact that for me whenever an author gives up a story and gives it to another it isn't the same, not as good. **

**After re-reading the story I created of this I decided I didn't want to give it up, even in my toughest times in life. But hey, I'll just use Kakashi's excuses XD**

**And guys, this is actually a chapter so say thank you for my awesomeness, and I'm sorry for such a long wait, but at least I'm continuing it aye?**

**Notice: I'm no prodigy in spelling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Pov<strong>

My mind has been wandering in wonder lately, in wonder of whether what I am doing right now is going to allow me to reach my goal. To be free without exception. It is a dream I have dreamt of when free of the nightmares that have plagued my mind on restless nights.

Furthermore there are the truths that are revealing themselves to me. The world I have been kept hidden of, the rulers of Earth itself, and even my parentage and birthright. I am the son of the Olympian Lord Poseidon, a demi-god. Or I was at least born that way, after all the experiments that have been done on me, and what I appear as now.. I'm mutant. A mutant demi-god of Poseidon, huh didn't see that coming.

Then there's Zeus, Supreme ruler of Olympus and seer of Earth. I wonder about him, if he was the reason I was finally set free. The lightning and roaring that was unleashed just days ago that has led me to this freedom, away from the white-coat men. Was it because of him? But if so then why didn't he say so when I came forward, if it was he who heard my voice that night and set me free then why did he act oblivious to my past? Is it all an act, or was it just coincidence entirely?

Then finally there is the Hunt. Full of 'women', unlike any other two-legger I have ever met, which I had been surrounded by my entire life practically. My mother I never knew from my memories that I can recall. My father who could never visit me yet still treats me as his son, yet I can't bring myself to feel as his son. I just don't feel love towards him. Am I doing something wrong by this?

The Hunt makes me feel at ease, something I have never felt before. They give me space, though I believe it is because they hate my apparent species. Men. But these two-leggers are kind and gentle, but are also strong-hearted and battle-born. They make me feel warm inside even when it's as cold as the winter solstice. Even when they give me glares I see it directed more towards my appearance than to my soul through my eyes. They don't grab my wings and stab me with thorns night and day because I'm different.

I can't describe this feeling, it's a feeling I've never felt before. But one thing I know from the many unanswered questions I hold, is that I like this feeling. And I want it to stay for as long as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

By sunset Percy finally lowered to the camp, landing softly to the ground he folded his wings and walked over to the wolves. The hunters were all surrounded by the campfire, eating meat kabobs and laughing. Percy sat against a tree with his back against it watching them, as he combed his fingers gently through the alpha's fur as he slept soundly next to the white wolf, his mate.

Percy watched the fire illuminate the hunter's faces in orange and red lightings as they smiled, grinned, smirked, laughed. He all found them so interesting. They weren't like the mad scientists who would grin in a way that sent chills down his spine like when they first felt his wings after they ripped from his back. They weren't like the laughs they made when his guards were half-drunk and beating him with their batons. They weren't smirks of success like when they knew Percy was a complete experiment.

To Percy these were of joy, something he is not familiar with. These laughs and smiles were of happiness and excitement. His eyes passed through each hunter as they spoke to one another, laughing and smiling to everyone. He looked on at the one who accepted him as a wolf, Zo her name was. His eyes then lastly fell to the auburn haired girl, who sat on the ground with one knee up where her arms where folded against as she smirked at her hunters when one spit out water over the other.

Her auburn hair flowing against the wind like fire-wisps, her silver eyes like the moon itself looking down on him when he flew at night watching the stars, while he made out constellations from them. She was four years older than him in appearance at the moment, and Percy felt his chest warm as he stared at her.

Percy turned away from the happy two-leggers and looked up, looking through the leaves that softly shook from the gently wind revealing the midnight blue sky above. He stared up into the sky, his hand going back to his side from the wolf's fur as he felt his eyes shut, falling into his sleep.

What Percy didn't know was after he looked away Artemis looked over to him as well. She watched him as he was so at ease, his lips quirked upwards just barely as though recalling a joyful thought. The wolves rest peacefully by his side as well, completely at ease in Percy's presence. Like Percy was a part of the pack.

Artemis turned back to her hunters and caught Zoe's eye who had caught her watching Percy. But instead of seeing a glare like Artemis expected instead Zoe had wore a smirk as though saying 'Haha, I saw you checking him out' kind of look. For the first time in many millennias Artemis felt her cheeks grow warm before she swiftly turned her head from view and bit into the pear she held in her hand, enjoying the liquid deliciousness that poured on her taste-buds.

Soon the moon was up in all its glory, and the Hunt had all cleaned up and were fast asleep, however Artemis stood up on a branch looking over at her camp lost in her thoughts while glancing at Percy at times.

She questioned what she was doing and why she was doing all this for a male. But then she knew that this male was raised not like a male. He wasn't cocky and dominant, he wasn't disrespectful or disgraceful. He didn't look down on her hunt or her, or even act superior even with his birthright.

Percy Jackson was unlike any male she had ever met, and she was fine with him staying with her Hunt. However she couldn't shake the feeling that the male would bring trouble to her Hunt. Artemis worried for her Hunt, she didn't want any of her hunters to get hurt or worse, die. They were her sisters, her family. They meant everything to her, and understood her like none other.

But she couldn't allow herself to hate Percy, she couldn't allow herself to think of forcing him to leave in order to keep her Hunt safe from whatever it is he could bring of harm. But he showed no danger, only had when threatened. And so far her Hunt has kept their distance besides her lieutenant Zoe.

So then why did she still feel so worried?

Artemis was no fool, she was second wisest to Athena in her mind and even her father's. Artemis looked over at Percy Jackson one last time, she would keep an eye on him. And if he showed any sign of threat she would send him off to his own, no matter what the feeling in her chest told her. Her Hunt was more important to her than the male, they were her family and he was not.

It was simple, yet felt so complex.

Yes, Artemis would watch him.

And with that last thought she flashed away from the forest in a flare of golden sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright how was that? <strong>

**Decided to continue it, so here it is. Can't say when I'll update though, sorry. Won't be as long as this time though. **

**Hope to update soon and happy holidays!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	13. Comment!

**Hey readers,**

**You know how I told you guys I wouldn't give away this story? Yeah? I won't, but the problem is I really have no clue where I'm going to go with the story. Honestly, I was going to delete it by the 3rd chapter but seeing how I had almost 50 reviews by then I decided to continue with it. **

**Problem is, I have ideas for where I may lead Percy on his adventures but I am seriously stuck on it. So, if anyone, and I mean anyone and everyone who is reading this, that thought that's passing through your brain about where this story could go, or what you want or would like - tell me. Through reviews or private messaging, doesn't matter. **

**No matter how bazaar, insane, crazy, messed up, strange, or whatever the idea is, tell me. I'll make use of it in some way, and when you're reading this story you'll be thinking "Hmm, this looks suspiciously like the idea I sent out.." Anything is good, however here is my number 1 rule in what will NOT (that's N.O.) be in this story or in any of my stories for that matter.**

**Smut.**

**Sorry, but ew, gross, perverted-ness never gonna happen with me. So don't even write it down. **

**Anything else is great! Excellent! Exciting! That's just one rule, it's rated T for a reason. Violent but not smut. So that's what I'm giving all the Percy Jackson & The Olympian fans, give me an idea, a thought on your mind, something (anything)! **

**It will be worth the wait, because I don't (you probably don't) want this story to end quickly, and short. No way, that's no fun!**

**This is a very easy and simple task for all you, and I have the ability to see just how many people are viewing this Author's Note, so don't think I won't notice. Besides, when I do use the idea, I will give you credit (if you don't want me to, tell). This'll be fun, and I got the weekend to see all the comments. **

**An infant could do this, they'll say Gaga, and I'll create something from that. Really, just a sentence I need from you all because I know you all aren't babies, because if your a baby, the longer it will take me to make an update. **

**In time if I have enough ideas, (love the good ideas!) I will post an update - a long update at that - on Sunday of this week. **

**So what are you waiting for?**

**Comment! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


End file.
